Saraneth the Binder
by random-candle
Summary: {COMPLETED}The story of the binding of Orannis and Yrael as told by Saraneth please r & r
1. Part One: The Trial

HEY people! Random-candle here with my latest work. PLEASE read and REVIEW! Or I will sic my sister's killer goat on you (don't cross him-he weighs 200 pounds). I finish all my stories before uploading them, so I'll upload the next part after I get some reviews.  
  
I don't own any of the Characters, they all belong to the great Garth Nix. If anything is un-accurate in the story, do tell me! I have read the books many times but I still am not sure whether or not I know everything yet :).  
  
Please read my other fan-fics and original fics! -random-candle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saraneth the Binder  
  
Many years ago, before the creation as the World As We Know It, there were nine original Charters. Seven of them were good, one was evil, and one betrayed the evil and the good. The World As We Know It was created, the Evil was bound, the Betrayed forced to aid the Good, and the seven disappeared. This is where my story begins. How it shall end I am not sure yet, but it must be told.  
  
I was one of the original nine. I had great power, and aided in the binding of the Betrayer. The people in the World As We Know It call me Saraneth. Saraneth the Binder.  
  
Part One: The Trial  
  
The marble table rose too high for me to sit at, but Kibeth had lifted me so I could sit on top of it. Everyone sat around it, all except Orannis and Yrael. Quiet sobs came from the corner where Astarael sat weeping. Mosrael stood, her long robes reaching to the floor. "Bring him in." she sad. Her expression was flat, her eyes looked tired. The door opened with a deafening creak that echoed through the room. In walked a small white man. He was not much taller then I. He stepped on his robes as he walked. Mosrael turned to him, her blue eyes unchanged as she watched him walk. She paced around her chair and looked at the dwarf.  
  
"Yrael, today, right now, let's forget your past. As equals we ask you to aid in the binding of Orannis." Yrael shifted his weight to his other foot. He looked up to the ceiling.  
  
"I cannot. I will not." Kibeth let out a whimper behind me and I jumped. Mosrael glared at me without turning her head.  
  
"Yrael, this is your decision, but may I advise you, as a sister, to change your answer?"  
  
"It stays." A flash of pain came across Mosrael's face. She reached up her pale white hand and placed it on the table. It was the same color as the marble. She tapped her fingers, and Dyrim whispered to Belgaer. I felt a tear begin to well in my eye. I turned away from Yrael. He was a criminal, but he was still our brother.  
  
Dyrim cleared her throat, and Mosrael's fingers paused. She looked at Yrael and said, "Yrael we cannot let you go. Your crimes were too great, and Orannis may have more of a claim on you than we thought. You will be-" she paused. "locked in the cells of Mornan. Once Orannis is bound, we will decide what to do with you." Yrael's face stayed unchanged. Astarael let out another sob, and Ranna led Yrael back to where he came. The tear rolled down my cheek, and I leapt off the table. 


	2. Part Two: The Binding

Hey hey hey! Thanx to ElvenJedi Abhorsen of Hogwarts for reviewing the first chapter! Be AWESOME like her and review this chapter!  
  
Same things apply as in the first chapters.  
  
Also...I emailed Garth Nix about the genders of the Charters, and I am hoping to get a response. If I do I will post it with the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 2: The Binding  
  
Winters in the World As We Know It were cold. Orannis has passed through the mountains, and was headed for the Great Valley. He planned to destroy the World. We planned to stop him. We had spent the last three months preparing, making spells and combining them. Belgaer and Dyrim had made the two hemispheres to bind him in.  
  
The road was cold under my bare feet. I had grown skinnier over the last months, my anxiety eating me away. We had just arrived in the Great Valley yesterday, but the hardest part of our long journey still lay ahead. Mosrael spent nights out under the stars, and Astarael's cries were becoming deafening.  
  
I slept uneasily that night, and even worse when Mosrael woke me in the Middle of it. The stars were bright in the sky, but the moon was nowhere in sight. I could barely see the ground in front of me. Mosrael's long golden hair reflected the stars, and she took my hand. "We go," she pulled me up and then walked over the where Astarael was sleeping. I could see dim shapes moving in the distance. I sighed and packed my bags. My blankets refused to roll up right and my bag kept getting in the way. I decided I needed a light, so I carefully reached up my hand. Usually only Mosrael and Ranna were allowed to use Free Magic, but I had created spells of my own to use. I drew the spell and bound the Free Magic in my mind. The starlight grew in my right hand, and I whispered the closing Mark. It was a dim light, but it would do. I rolled up my blankets and tied them to my bag.  
  
By the time I was done, everyone else was ready as well. I walked over the Kibeth and stood next to her. Ranna walked to the front. His chestnut hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, and he wore long black robes that made him barely visible in the dark night. I walked over to him, took his hand, and placed my light in it. He smiled at me and rose it to his chest. His black eyes looked over us, and he said, "It is time. Orannis must be bound. We head West for two miles, then we spread in a circle around the valley. Mosrael you're at the West end. Dyrim the East, Belgaer the South, and I take the North. Kibeth you're between Belgaer and Dyrim, Astarael between Mosrael and I, and Saraneth between Mosrael and Belgaer. We will have a gap, but there is nothing we can do. We close in on him. Belgaer will handle the spheres, we all know what to do?" We all nodded sadly. It sounded easy, the way Ranna said it. But we all knew the danger that lay ahead. We began walking, with only Ranna and my light to guide us.  
  
It had taken a while, but the circle was formed. We could hear Orannis laughing to himself. His deep voice sent shivers down my spine. Ranna had given the signal, and we began to close in. I could barely see my siblings in the smoke as the walked down the hill. The stars were gone, and the sky was a rich pink, and I could feel the sun beginning to rise.  
  
As we drew near, I could see Orannis's body engrossed in the flames. I could feel the Free Magic in his words. Mosrael took my hand, and I took Belgaer's. Soon we were in a circle, our hands clasped. I felt the power, our power, surge through me. Orannis slowly looked up from his tunnel of f lames. He had changed. His once red hair was singed black, and his eyes were cloudy. He had a scar running along his neck. He screamed a high pitch scream and laughed. "Orannis this has gone on long enough." Mosrael said. She looked mad, which was rare for her. I felt her anger surge through our clasped hands and I tried to pull back. She gripped me tight, and I no longer felt my hands burning. I was relieved, and squeezed back, my eyes looking at Orannis with a deep scowl. "Mosrael, you cannot stop my. I have more power than you can imagine." His eyes were laughing. He looked at me and winked. I was horrified. Belgaer reached to his belt, his hand still in mine, and let loose his spheres. They flew up, above Orannis's head. Mosrael turned to Orannis, smiled, and said, "I am Mosrael, and I stand against you." She let loose the Free Magic of the spell she had made. After her Astarael, and then each of us, until it was my turn. I spoke, concentrating on keeping my spell. It seemed strange to me, even though I had practiced so many times. The marks flew into the spheres, and they grew. Belgaer gripped my hands, and Orannis stood. As the sphere grew above him, he yelled a spell. It was nothing I had heard before. This was what we had prepared for, but not at this magnitude. All that mattered was we kept our hands together. Orannis screamed, sealed his spell, and the spheres took him.  
  
I awoke, sadly, when the sun was up. My eyes hurt in the light, and as I tried to rise dizziness took me and I lied down. I sat there, my head swimming, waiting for it to clear up. I tried again, slowly, and I managed to stand. My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw. The once green valley was now desert, the crack in the earth was sealed, and my brothers and sisters lay on the ground around me. Mosrael was dead. I ran to Belgaer. He was covered in blood, and his eyes stared up at me. I turned around and threw up. No one was moving. I was about to give up and just collapse when I felt something. It was a Life. I followed it, and found Astarael. She had a deep cut on her shoulder, but she would live. Her chest moved as she breathed. At least I wasn't alone. I looked at myself. I had a deep gash in my head, and there was a hole in my stomach. It wasn't bleeding, but it wasn't healing either. I bent down, with great pain, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, sister. Do not cry for us. We will always remember you."  
  
I walked slowly back to our camp. My stuff was still there. I took the blanket and shredded it into smaller pieces, wrapping one around my stomach, and another around my head. It hurt, badly. After that was done and I had gotten over the pain, I searched through my bag. There was still food enough to travel back to Mornan. I took enough food to last me for a couple days, put my pack on my back, and set off for home. 


	3. Part Three: The Betrayer

Hey ya'lls! I have gotten no reply from Garth Nix, but he's a busy man.  
  
HAHA I was right. No fourth book. He said so himself. It's on his webpage. I think that it's good where he left off, and to keep building on it would be wrong. Otherwise how could we all write fan fiction?  
  
Well here's the 3'rd part of my story! I realized after I uploaded it that it isn't very original, so I am writing another one based on something not one person here has written about (no I won't tell you-it's a surprise)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3: The Betrayer  
  
I arrived at Mornan three days later. I'd spent the last few days wishing I were dead, with all my siblings. But I would force myself to remember that Astarael and Yrael were still alive. As I approached the gates a great bird flew overhead. It brought another tear to my eye. I leaned against the gates and they opened with a moan. I walked inside, my footsteps echoing through the marble halls. They were too long. Gradually I reached the cells where Yrael was. My breath was becoming labored, and I could feel the gash in my head begin to open again. Yrael sat in the corner sleeping. I took a deep breath, hoping for the best. "Yrael," I said. He looked up at me and pretended to go back to sleep. I had decided what to do with him on my journey. "Yrael wake up." He groaned and rolled over. He stood up and walk to the end of the cell opposite me. "Yrael," I said, my voice almost raised to a yell, "you're fate has been decided." He walked to where I was, his face unchanged. "So?" It wasn't sarcastic, just frank.  
  
"So, you shall be bound to the service of the Children of the Seven, the Abhorsen. The Abhorsen will return the Dead to their proper place, in a world where the Dead roam free. You will serve them until you have made up for your crimes, and aid the Seven." I had had a vision on my return from the valley. A girl, in a great river, with seven bells and a large sword.  
  
He chuckled under his breath. I whispered the mark to unlock the door. He was already bound by a spell to keep him from fighting, but I had made another just in case. I could feel the blood dripping down my face. I concentrated on making the spell to bind him to the Abhorsen, trying to force the little food in my stomach back down. I was almost done when he leapt on me. I fired the spell of binding I had already made, and tried to keep the other one in the meanwhile. He punched me hard where the hole in my stomach was. I coughed up blood, staining his white robes. The spell took effect though, and he was forced to be still. The spell nearly escaped me again. I was beginning to panic. My head was bleeding freely now, and my stomach felt like it was being yanked out. I let the spell go, and Yrael rose. He turned into a bright like, and that was the last thing I remembered before I died. 


	4. Part Four: The End

Well last chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I won't talk much I promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 4: The End  
  
It seemed like only a short while had passed before I reached the Crossing Point, where it was decided whether you would go to Death, or back to the land of the living. It was dark. The moon rose high in the sky. The stars were bright again. I smiled at their beauty, their innocence. A voice from the sky said, "Welcome, Saraneth." There was a flash of bright light and I saw my dead siblings. Mosrael, Dyrim, Belgaer, Ranna, and Kibeth. Kibeth held out her arms and I ran into them. She squeezed my hard, her dark hair tickling my cheeks. He dark skin glowed in the morning light. I let her go and stood by her. I barely stood up to her elbows. The voice in the sky spoke again. It was a deep voice, neither male nor female.  
  
"You don't belong here, my children." We bowed, and a soft breeze blew over us, sending shivers through my whole body. I saw another light, and I passed out.  
  
I head the sound of the sea. A gull screamed overhead, and a foghorn sounded. I opened my eyes carefully. I was alive again, sure enough. The Charter had sent me back. When we die, we are reborn with what's left of us. The Charter reforms us, and we become a new being.  
  
I stood slowly, and found myself on all fours. I took in a deep breath, and I could smell. Oh how I could smell! My eyes were certainly a downside though. I saw in shades of black and white, but my other senses made it made up for it. Using my hearing and smell I managed to make out where I was. I turned to look at myself. My body was the deepest shade of black, with highlights where the light reflected off it. My long tail was in an elegant curve. I walked over to a window and looked at my reflection. I saw myself and laughed. I was in the shape of a rat. This would be fun. Rats were one of the Charter's original creations, and the Charter favored them above all else. They had a level of intelligence only matched by humans. Outside there was a small city, and the ocean not far off. I turned around, and Kibeth ran to me. She was in the shape of a large black dog. She licked me with her long tongue and I sneezed.  
  
She turned, and I followed her gaze. All my siblings stood there. Mosrael was a large white dove, her feathers still shining in the dim light. Dyrim stood next to Belgaer. She was a great eagle, her size made me want to run, but I forced my instincts back and continued looking around. Belgaer was a large panther, his black coat rippling as he breathed. Last stood Ranna, a great owl. His large eyes were unchanged, just as they were before he died. We smiled to each without saying a word, and all walked our seperate ways.  
  
We spread out, each taking a region of the World As We Know It, waiting until the Charter needed us again.  
  
I witnessed many things throughout my journey. I saw birds and beasts and humans, I ran through the forest aiding all of the Charter's creatures.  
  
It must have been a hundred years before I met up with my vision. A girl, with black hair and dark eyes, who reminded me very much of myself, crossed into my Forest. She used Charter Magic to form a spell, and I watched her soul walk into the land of the Dead. I followed her. She stood in the Great River, her small hand grabbed her sword, and she walked, against the current, through the second gate. I looked behind me, into life, and saw a small white cat. He had a small bell around his neck. My bell. He winked, and I saw him as he was before I died. I saw Yrael. I turned back to the girl and followed her. I followed her deep into Death.  
  
I never saw Yrael again, nor any of my other siblings. But, I have seen the world, and now I rest. Waiting again until the day the Charter needs me. Someday.  
  
A/N: I have had people question me about how the Charter's can die. First of all, even though they are the Charter's, they were fighting a Charter. Orannis has the same power as them, if not more, and can certainly harm them. And also, they are invincible, as they will always come back. Not necessarily in the same shape or form, but they live on.  
  
Here end's my story! Thanx to all who read it, and SPECIAL thanx to those who reviewed.  
  
Thanks for all your support!  
  
p.s- no repsonse from Nix. He's a busy man. 


End file.
